


In the Holiday Spirit

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas fic, Hannibal's hard to shop for, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Will improvised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Well this is unexpected.” Hannibal remarked, unknotting his tie with an appreciative eye.<br/>“I-I didn’t know what to get you for Christmas…” the brunet admitted quietly, turning pink around the cheeks and neck.</i>
</p>
<p>Another holiday fic! Merry Christmas Fannibals!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Countlecterviii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countlecterviii/gifts).



> This started as gift for the amazing Countlecterviii and I thought I'd post it here for everyone else to enjoy~

The moment Hannibal walked through the front door of his home, he knew giving Will a key had not been the best of ideas. His normally pristine home was now the canvas for ludicrous decorations. Tinsel wrapped the railing of the staircase and wreaths adorned the doors to the study and den. He found a sprig of mistletoe hanging in the doorway of the kitchen and shook his head. Will should know not to hang poisonous berries so near the kitchen.

Chuckling under his breath, he walked up the stairs toward his bedroom, finding more of the same upstairs. An ornate wreath of gold leaves hung securely on his bedroom door. He smiled, almost fond of the gaudy thing as he opened the door. What he found there was not what he had been expecting.

Will was lying, naked, on the bed with red silk present ribbon wrapped around his arms, legs, torso with a bow tied neatly around the base of his cock. He had managed to bind both of his hands above his head and secured it to one of the iron designs on the headboard. Around his neck was braided red and green collar with a small silver jingle bell in the centre. At the sound of the door opening, he lifted his head, the bell tinkling quietly.

“Well this is unexpected.” Hannibal remarked, unknotting his tie with an appreciative eye.

“I-I didn’t know what to get you for Christmas…” the brunet admitted quietly, turning pink around the cheeks and neck.

The doctor nodded, knowing from colleagues and so-called friends that he was not the easiest of people to shop for. He removed his tie and began with his waistcoat, acting as if it was completely common place to have a bound, naked man on his bed. He could feel Will’s eyes following him as he folded each article and set them back into their proper places. When he was wearing nothing more than his slacks, he sat down at the end of the bed and levelled his gaze at the profiler.

“So what prompted this sudden burst of holiday cheer?” Hannibal asked with the ghost of a smirk beginning at the edges of his lips. “You never struck me as _festive_.”

Will tried to shrug as well as he could with his wrist bound above him. “Like I said, I didn’t know what to get you for our first Christmas together, so I just sort of… Went for it.”

Hannibal nodded and shifted so he was bending over Will’s form. He tugged at the collar, delighting in the small sound of pleasure Will made. He ran his hand down from the collar to flick each nipple. Will bit his lip and closed his eyes.

“How long have you been lying here?” Hannibal whispered, leaning so his lips were nearly brushing Will’s ear.

“About an hour and a half I think.” Will replied, trying to turn his head to catch Hannibal’s lips.

Hannibal moved back and tipped Will’s chin so their eyes met. “Then you will continue to wait while I have shower.”

Will leaned to the touch but nodded slowly. Hannibal stood from the bed and removed his trousers, setting them with the rest of his clothing and walking silently into the en suite. Will wanted to struggle, to follow the other into the bathroom and ravage him. He did no such things, rather he simply closed his eyes and rested his head against his now numb arms.

Hannibal took a long shower, washing and relaxing in the searing water. He returned to the bedroom clad in only one of his hundred dollar towels and watched as Will’s head lifted almost hopefully. Hannibal removed the towel and set it in the hamper. He was hard, but nowhere near as painfully so as Will was. He removed his riding crop from its assigned drawer and turned to inspect his lover.

“Though I appreciate your decorating skills, you should have at least left me a message.” Hannibal chided in a soft tone, running the crop along Will cock before slapping it down once on his inner thigh.

Will twitched at the slap but otherwise stayed still. Hannibal slid the crop along the other’s thighs again before he sat back on the bed. “Tell me now, Will, how much would you like me to take you here and now?”

“More than I did the first time that you had me in your office.” Will replied, eyes lowered in a submissive displayed.

“Right answer.”

The doctor pulled the other by the collar and kissed him passionately, straddling Will thighs as he did. He growled and bit down Will’s jaw, chuckling darkly at the whines and moans Will was making. Hannibal shifted so that one of the profiler’s legs over his own, tracing over his entrance with a slender finger. He reached over and fished the lube from the nightstand, smiling softly.

“I have to say that the ribbon is a very nice touch, Will. It must have taken you quite some time to get it right.” Hannibal chuckled, slicking his fingers idly. “I’m half-tempted to just leave it on…”

Will bit the inside of his cheek but made no move to protest. Hannibal smirked and pushed his fingers into Will. The profiler arched off the bed slightly and curled his leg tighter around Hannibal’s hip. The doctor crooked his fingers as he stretched the writhing man under him. The blond chuckled, bending forward to take one of Will’s pert nipples in his mouth.

“Ah! N-no please, H-Ha- Doctor Lecter!” Will sobbed, moaning through gritted teeth.

Hannibal snarled, and bit down on the nub in his mouth. Will cried out, the bell around his neck jingling as he thrashed against Hannibal’s mouth. The blond licked a stripe over the abused flesh and set back on his heels. Will panted quietly, his shoulders shaking slightly. Hannibal removed his fingers from Will and ran one finger along the underside of his cock. He circled the tip with the pad of his finger. Will pulled at his bindings and whimpered softly.

“Are you going to beg me, Will?” Hannibal asked with a coy smirk.

Will closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. “Please, Doctor Lecter, please use me. Take me, please, anything.”

Hannibal laughed, hiking Will’s leg up over his shoulder and teased his entrance with the tip of his cock. Will turned his head to the side with a hitch in his breath, the bell jingling about his neck. The doctor chuckled low in chest as he rolled his hips and entered the brunet. Will arched off the bed so that his arms and Hannibal had him suspended off the bed.

“You look so beautiful impaled like this.” Hannibal chuckled, rolling his hips in an idle pace.

Will whined and tried to rock his hips down for a faster pace. Hannibal growled with a snap of his teeth and gripped Will’s hips with bruising fingers. It was all the warning Will needed. He still and let Hannibal return to his leisurely pace. Will felt was going mad from the pace but he knew what punishment awaited if he acted out again.

After several long moments, Hannibal bent forward, hitting Will’s prostate. “Would you like to cum, Will?” He breathed into the shell of the profiler’s ear.

Will nodded frantically, biting his lip hard enough to dent. Hannibal laughed and untied the bow around his leaking cock.  He started focusing on Will’s prostate as he thrust into him. Will screwed his eyes shut and gasped, arms twisting in their bindings. Hannibal licked his neck and snarled against Will’s ear.

“Cum for me.” He whispered.

Will cried out and came against his stomach, muscles clenching spastically against Hannibal’s cock. The doctor continued to pound into the smaller man before groaning low in his throat and filling him. The stayed unmoving for a few moments, each panting quietly. Hannibal reached up and untied Will’s hands from the bed post. He pulled out with a slick sound and moved to collapse next to Will. The brunet rubbed his wrists and turned his head to give the other a lopsided grin.

“Merry Christmas, Doctor Lecter.”

**Author's Note:**

> deloonii.tumblr.com


End file.
